Obrigados
by Taigashan'2
Summary: Sabaku no Gaara era guitarrista de uma das bandas de Heavy Metal mais conhecidas no momento.A ascensão da banda que foi formada juntamente de seus amigos e o sucesso que faziam era o seu sonho realizado. Ino Yamanaka era uma jovem de apenas dezenove anos com o sonho de se libertar de sua própria família que insistia em influencia-lá até mesmo após sua maioridade.
1. Chapter 1

Eu me encarei no espelho sem acreditar. Balancei a cabeça incontaveis vezes enquanto andava de um lado para o outro dentro de meu quarto. O atrito entre minhas meias e o carpete fazia um barulho inrritante mais eu não importava.

Afinal tenho dezenove anos e vou me casar. Até aqui não nenhum problema afinal varias meninas se casam com esta idade. O problemas e que eu vou me casar com um completo estranho. Mais eu faria aquilo pela minha familia afinal não podia ser tão ruim assim.

Tratei de ajeitar o vestido preto sobre meu corpo em frente ao espelho que havia proximo a minha cama enquanto me perdia em pensamentos. Eu tinha quase certeza de que nada daquilo iria dar certo.

-Ino ! - Minha mãe disse batendo na porta antes de adentrar o quarto.

Eu a encarei com odio enquanto ela tinha um sorriso enorme sobre o um momento eu senti nojo de minha familia,nojo de ter nascido naquele ninho de cobras.

-Ele esta te esperando. E filha ele e tão bonito ! -Ela disse animada entre pulinhos.E eu revirei os olhos enquanto retirava minhas meias colocando uma sandalia de salto baixo.-

Esta minha mãe Kiroshi e do tipo pirua anda apenas com roupas de marca entre outras coisas que inflem o ego enorme que ela possui, além do mais ela e tremendamente intereseira.

Ela adentrou o quarto fechando a porta atrás de si enquanto observava o meu quarto completamente .

-Que bagunça minha filha ! E se ele resolve subir até seu quarto para conversarem ? Ele ira ver essa enorme bagunça... -Ela disse recolhendo as roupas do chão e eu apenas revirei os olhos.-

-Ele não vai subir aqui ! -Eu me pronunciei pela primeira vez.-

-Tudo bem, tudo bem, no entanto vamos descer. -Ela disse abrindo a porta e eu suspirei a encarando.-

\- Eu não quero conheçer ele ! Na verdade eu não quero me casar,inferno ! Será que custa você entender isso ? -Eu disse cruzando os braços em frente a ela.-

-Logico que custa ! Sabe o quão rico este garoto é ? Ele e famoso Ino, pense em seu futuro.. você não ira precisar ficar dependendo de um "pé rapado" que ira te comprar um apartamento ridiculo em algum canto da cidade. -Ela disse e eu neguei com a cabeça.-

-Minha felicidade não depende de bens materiais. E so vou me casar porque não tenho autonomia de desfazer esses contratos e papeis que vocês assinaram.-Eu disse e ela sorri enquanto me puxava pelos ombros para fora do quarto.-

Quando descemos as escadas de casa encontrei meu pai conversando juntamente de um homem de terno.

Ele era bonito era moreno com os cabelos levemente arrepiados,aparentemente era alto e inteligente. Tinha um jeito determinado enquanto falava o que me fez sorrir talvez pudessemos nos dar bem.

Assim que ele notou minha presença ele tratou de se levantar com um sorriso de canto.

\- Oh perdão, Ino Yamanaka, não e mesmo ? -Ele questionou se levantando do sofá e se aproximando de mim e eu fiquei rubra ao encara-ló tão de perto.-

-Você é Sabaku no Gaara ? -Questionei e ele sorriu negando com a cabeça.-

-Ah.. não eu sou Sabaku no Kankuro Gaara e me irmão. -Ele disse com um sorriso e eu o encarei confirmando com a cabeça.-

-Filhinha porque você não vai falar com Gaara para se conhecerem melhor? Ele esta lá fora. -Minha mãe disse com um sorriso falso e eu acenei possitivamente enquanto andava em direção ao quintal da casa.-

Assim que abri a porta respirei fundo temendo conheçer meu futuro "marido". Dei alguns passos a frente encarando um homem de capuz escorado sobre a parede enquanto fumava despreuculpado.

Me aproximei o chamando.

-Gaara ? -Questionei e não houve resposta na verdade acho que ele nem notou minha presença aqui.

Dirigi mais um passo a frente dele e ele subiu os olhos me encarando enquanto retirava o fone e a touca.

Por um instante me assutei e muito!

Afinal ele era lindo. Ele possuia olhos verdes em um tom que beirava o azul cristalino ele era altoo bastante para me fazer subir os olhos quando o encarava, o cabelo era bagunçado em um tom irreal de ruivo e pelo que pude notar possui algumas tatuagens ao redor do pescoço.

Ele apagou o cigarro que fumava com o pé e redirecionou o olhar para mim me encarando dos pés a cabeça.

-Você é ? -Ele disse em um tom indiferente e eu sorri sem graça.-

-Yamanaka Ino. -Eu disse sem jeito.-

-Uhun.- Ele disse revirando os olhos enquanto retirava o celular do bolso.

-Ei você não vai falar nada ?- Eu questionei e ele riu por um instante.

-Não. E quer saber o motivo ? -Ele perguntou e eu não respondi de imediato.-

-Qual e o motivo ? -Questionei e ele sorriu de canto.-

-Eu não vou concordar com isso eu não vou me casar com você Yamanaka Ino. E tampouco vou fazer esforço pra te engolir caso eu seja obrigado a casar com você. -Ele disse tomando uma postura seria e sua voz se tornou fria fazendo com que a presença dele se tornasse quase sombria.-

Fiquei alguns segundos paradas tentando processar o que havia acontecido. Eu estava com medo.

-Se prepare Ino, vou fazer da sua vida um inferno! -Ele disse serio ao pé do meu ouvido e logo após adentrou a minha casa.-

Aquele casamento seria um tanto quanto complicado.


	2. Chapter 2

Gaara Pov's

Eu não adentrei a casa de minha futura "esposa", afinal eu estava achando todo aquele teatrinho uma tremenda putaria. Mais eu tinha que acatar as ordens de Kankuro.

Me escorei na parede de fora da casa logo após retirei meu celular do bolso colocando uma música. Fiquei observando o pequeno jardim durante um tempo enquanto tentava imaginar o que seria de minha vida.

Afinal eu vivia em turnês e eu tinha um milhão de mulheres aos meu pés. Tudo aquilo iria mudar, ou não. Já que eu não pretendia mudar meus hábitos! Aquela garota só seria um cargo na minha vida, e nada mais disso. Eu não teria de dormir com ela tampouco conversar. Seriamos eternos estranhos casados.

Eu estava nervoso, afinal ela devia ser ridícula e infantil ela só tem 19 anos não deve passar de uma criança e eu estou beirando os vinte e oito anos.

Grunhi me voltando ao cigarro que eu tinha em mãos o acendendo. Baforei algumas vezes enquanto sentia o sabor de menta descendo pela minha garganta.

Eu estava com o som na maior altura e com os olhos fechados quando senti alguém se aproximando de mim. Retirei os fones e abri os olhos encarando a figura a minha frente.

Ela era loira tinhas os lábios bonitos e os olhos eram em um tom lindo de azul. Ela pequena e logo me chamou.

\- Gaara? -A voz era fina e melodiosa. Eu me voltei para ela enquanto a analisava. -

\- Você é ?-Eu questionei com medo da resposta. -

-Ino. Yamanaka Ino. Ela disse eu ri internamente. -

Okay pelo menos ela era bonitinha...

Após ela ficar questionando mil e uma coisas eu apenas dei um gelo nela. O que seria de fato real.

Me aproximei de seu ouvido e sussurrei as palavras.

-Se prepare Ino, vou fazer da sua vida um inferno! -Eu disse sério e adentrei a casa de seus familiares.

Quando adentrei a casa encontrei meu irmão e meu futuro sogro conversando. Apenas maneie a cabeça e ele sorriu.

Boa noite senhor Yamanaka. -Eu disse e ele sorriu me dando um aperto de mão.

Boa noite Gaara tudo bem ? -Inochi exclamou e eu sorriu confirmando com a cabeça eu só queria ir embora dali o mais breve possível. -

Está tudo bem sim. E então já ajeitaram as coisas? Preciso ir Kankuro amanhã tenho um show preciso arrumar minhas coisas. -Eu disse meio irritado e Kankuro concordou por um instante. -

-Marcamos a cerimonia pra semana que vem, irei pedir para que Temari tome a frente referente a festa e tudo mais, pode ser? -Kankuro disse e eu confirmei com a cabeça enquanto abria a porta. -

-Sem problemas estarei aqui na semana que vem para poder auxiliar no que for necessário. -Eu observei Kankuro e Inochi que confirmaram com a cabeça. -

Nos saímos daquela casa o mais breve possível e eu me apressei de ligar para Naruto, vocalista de nossa banda. Eu precisava ter alguns esclarecimentos com ele referente. A turnê.

Assim que adentrei o carro juntamente de Kankuro pude notar seu olhar postado sobre mim.

\- O que achou dela ? -Ele questionou acendendo o cigarro antes de dar a partida no carro. -

-Como assim, o que achei ? Nem olhei para a cara daquela pirralha! -Eu disse fulo da vida e Kankuro abriu um sorriso largo. -

-Pois eu olhei! E me arrependi de tê-la escolhido pra você, ela e linda. -Ele disse com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios. -

-Cala a boca seu idiota. -Eu disse revirando os olhos e Kankuro me encarou durante um instante. -

-Olha a boca garoto. Não se esqueça que temos um trato. Você querendo ou não vai se casar com a loira, ou irá dar adeus a sua querida banda, seus queridos fins, sua querida vida. -Ele disse me encarando serio com o maxilar travado de raiva. -

\- Você não tem coragem de fazer isso! - Eu disse e ele riu com gosto.

-Quer pagar pra ver Gaara ? -Ele disse dando partida no carro. -

Eu resolvi ignorar as ameaças do babaca do meu irmão. Eu sabia que no fundo ele tinha poder de tirar tudo o que eu possuía por isso achei melhor não contrariar.

Eu ia me casar, no entanto eu faria aquela garota desistir de tudo e pedir o divórcio. Era algo simples já que ela era uma garotinha indefesa, era questão de tempo até eu estar solteiro novamente!


End file.
